


Romantic Love

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Robot Sex (mentioned), Robot/Human Relationships, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxi, the 'offspring' of Baymax and Bay, hypothesizes about 'romantic love' and finds himself applying the phenomenon to his technical creator, Hiro. Originally posted on tumblr. This details a robot having feelings for a human so do with that what you will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swampcon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=swampcon), [baymax-the-nursemaid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=baymax-the-nursemaid), [i-am-the-bay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=i-am-the-bay).



His teenage development program kicked in as his parents began to instruct him on proper defibrillator handling. Immediately, he shut down their attempts and escaped from the room as they pursued their personal interests. Maxi felt a ‘repulsion’ to these type of acts, he had always had a quirk in his system about the whole process, Maxi understood it as pleasurable but it never stimulated him as much as it always seemed to for his fathers. 

Maxi had, through trial and error, experimented with solo-defibbing but it was just... the robot was at a loss to why he had failed to replicate the gratification that his parents received. It was a stressful input to his hardware and only added to his concerns of being a failed robot, similar to a junker prototype. He was the first of his kind to be miniaturized and being the first try in anything always came with probable risks.

Maxi's processors brought forth the data of Bay and he beeped mournfully as it reinforced his interpretation. While Bay had continued to function there was still always percentage that hung over Maxi and Baymax's heads. 

It was very likely that Maxi was a failure, he'd calculated the chances over and over despite knowing full well that his first calculations were naturally correct. It was therapeutic for the robot to rearrange the data to himself, but always found the answer. He was only 67.58421% comparable to Baymax, who was the proper, finished healthcare robot. His chances for survival were immensely lower than that of his father though a bit better than Bay, a fact he did not wish to revel in. 

This faultiness in his creation was the reason for his lack of interest in the robotic equivalent of sex. Besides the fact he did not have another robot like him on his level of sentience to do that 'sort of stuff' with. Maxi's systems blipped, pulling up information to the forefront of his memory banks that he also was 'peculiar' in his mannerisms. He was 'too human' according to Hiro. The bot when he had first heard the statement was not sure how to interpret it. Hiro had not meant it with any sort of meanness, but it had caused a 'feeling' in Maxi that felt negative. One could say it hurt him. 

Maxi simply had a strong affinity towards humans, towards their mannerisms and he was fascinated by their reaction to things. The chemical reactions in their brains and throughout their bodily systems that caused the expression of emotion and free yet regulated thought. He noticed paralleled constructs in his own systems, but his had been deliberately laid and circuited while a human’s system developed through shared genetics. It was all very calculable once you understood the human genome, but to humans it was all natural. Yet arguably his creation, his ‘conception’ had been very much the same yet he was artificial. The robot could not understand this nor did he understand why it hurt also. Considering also that robots were not suppose to feel. His fathers had overcome that conundrum rather easily, they felt love and that was not questionable. They were ‘made for each other’, Maxi recalled their ongoing joke and it lit his wiring with a warm feeling. 

He really loved them also, but he understood that his love was different than their love. His was assigned into the category of platonic while theirs was reserved and allocated into romantic. Maxi often hypothesized about what it would be like to experience romantic love, but the conclusion he always came to was that it would be unlikely for him. Again there was no one like him whom the bot didn’t consider relatives thus from his moral programming it was considered ‘wrong’. A fact of his programming which he accepted, he did not ‘feel’ for his parents in that way and would never. Platonic love was the only type shared among the robots and he liked it that way. However still Maxi felt compelled, not in the way that his programming compelled him to care for his patients, but a different kind that made him ‘desire’ an experience of romantic love. He could hypothesize and simulate it all in his drive all he wanted, but the real thing is what he desired most. 

Oddly enough at this thought, his processor brought forth all the data he had on Hiro Hamada. The human male he’d spend all of his life with from when Hiro was 14 to now. It had been 5 years, 7 months, and 14 days since his first meeting with the male who was now 19 years old. The bot started to calculate in his drive why the image of Hiro had been triggered when he’d thought about... Maxi’s circuits surged when he made the connection.

Romantic love,  
desire,   
Hiro Hamada. 

Maxi beeped similarly to what he could call embarrassment, he noted his minor processes resetting from that sudden jump in his power earlier. 

The robot had romantic love and desire for Hiro. 

It made perfect sense and as he calculated all the variables, it only solidified as the evidence piled up. Hiro had been the one Maxi had spent all of his time with and while before he’d assumed that the male was like a ‘brother’. It did not click in the same way his platonic love for his parents clicked. 

The robot’s circuits jumped excitedly as he considered it further, growing confidence in his conclusion. It was perfect, like the closing bracket to a long and complex coding system. It was satisfying, the robot could finally... instantly his logic program kicked in and halted his thought. 

No, it would not be possible. Hiro is human and he was a robot. A romantic relationship could not work. His moral program piped up, in most human media this type of relationship developed between machine and man was just as taboo as ‘incest’. Even if Hiro somehow reciprocated, the act of this would be wrong. Maxi’s logic program yelled at him, informing him that the sexual satisfaction required for most romantic relationships could not be met properly as he and Hiro’s bodies were not compatible. Biologically they could not and while it was not always the goal for sex between humans, they did not serve the purpose of reproduction. 

The robot's programs continued to present statement upon statement and rules that introduced into his algorithm, this turned Maxi’s hope into pure fantasies. He could not have Hiro like that, it should not want Hiro like that. His circuits flared up and he let out a long, upsetting tone. He likened it to crying, but it was just a constant high sound that resounded out into the empty room which he stood.


End file.
